


Frisk Isn't Ok and Chara Doesn't Know How to Deal With It So They Do Weird Shit Until Frisk Is Better

by Alphawulf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara swears some, Chara's POV, Friendship, Gen, Implied self harm thoughts, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk, POV Second Person, Soft Chara, asshole humans, like usual hah, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawulf/pseuds/Alphawulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or for short: In Which Chara Is Basically Me)</p><p>//</p><p>Speaking of, they’re still being silent, striding quickly down the sidewalk, towards home. You can catch only vague glimpses of what they’re thinking, and from what you see you’re not liking where this is headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk Isn't Ok and Chara Doesn't Know How to Deal With It So They Do Weird Shit Until Frisk Is Better

The second the bell rings, Frisk is hastily shoving their notebook and pencils into their backpack, completely foregoing their organizational system (eraser into an outer pocket of the pack, pencils into the pencil case, which itself is clipped into a three ring binder). The whole of the contents atop their desk - pencils, eraser, binder, papers and all - go into the same pocket, and they don’t even bother to zip it up completely before they briskly walk to the door and out of the school, weaving their way between the other students.  
  
Outdoors is slightly better than in the school - a bit cooler, with leaves on the ground, the sun shining through some clouds, and less people to deal with - but they don’t seem to notice these things.  
  
You try to get their attention, but they’re ignoring you. Rude. They’ve blocked off their thoughts too, although you can practically _feel_ the shit they’re feeling through their defenses.  
  
And, you mean, you were there, so you know _why_ they’re like this, but still. Assholes at school, like _usual_. You really don’t think they should have to go to a human school rather than the monster one that was set up, all thanks to Mom, but it was agreed that this would be better in the long run.  
  
Doesn’t change the fact that this whole thing is utter bullshit. That humans are still really shitty. It pisses you the hell off. If you had your own body, you’d’ve beat up those jerks for messing with Frisk.  
  
Speaking of, they’re still being silent, striding quickly down the sidewalk, towards home. You can catch only vague glimpses of what they’re thinking, and from what you see you’re not liking where this is headed.  
  
_Frisk_ , you try again, and you are, again, met with silence. If you had control you’d growl with frustration, but instead you just get more cross with them. _Frisk!_  
  
Without warning, you take partial control of their legs, locking their knees for a brief second. They stumble, but catch themself before they fall over. Their irritation radiates through their being.  
  
_What_ , they answer back finally, and the word is steady but clipped. They stand still on the sidewalk, perhaps a little wary of continuing in case you try to trip them up again.  
  
You...didn’t really think this far ahead cause, after all, you don’t quite know what they’re thinking. So instead of confronting them about what just happened, you voice the first thing that comes to mind.  
  
_Look at all of these leaves_ , and you’re mildly surprised when they actually look around.  
  
They kick at a smallish pile forming along the edge of the sidewalk, sending the leaves across the grass. _What about them?_  
  
You panic, slightly, and grasp for something to say, and you end up blurting _eat one_.  
  
They blink, slowly. _What_ , they echo themself, even more deadpan than before.  
  
You just roll with that random ass thought that ended up being a thing. _Eat a leaf. Just like. Pick one up, and put it in your mouth._  
  
They sigh, as if wondering why they bothered to stop and listen to you. They start walking again. _And why would I do that?_  
  
_Think about it_ , you try to think with as much wonder as you can, _they’re super crunchy, right? When you step on them they’re loud. Imagine eating one. Would it be like eating a chip?_  
  
They breath a puff of air out their nose, a sad excuse for a laugh, but still a laugh. Success.  
  
_Sounds kind of gross._ The words are less stiff, and you try not to outwardly celebrate too much when their shoulders relax the slightest bit.  
  
_Eh, leaves don’t taste too bad_ , you spout without really thinking about the connotations, the long and fucked up backstory behind the statement.  
  
They either don’t notice, or pretend not to for your sake. You don’t know which you prefer. _But if they’re on the ground already, there might be stuff on them. Like dirt._  
  
_Or a dog might’ve come along and-_  
  
_Chara!_ They interrupt, but they’re snickering, and you can’t help but join in. You slowly come forward, taking only slight control, and they notice right away, laughter tapering off.  
  
When you’re aware enough, you realize that - ow - their nails are digging into their skin, left fingers against the heel of their hand and the right fingers clawing slightly at their left forearm. Slowly, and in a way that conveys to them that they can stop you at any time if they so choose, you uncurl their fingers, and the indents that are left behind throb now that the nails are gone.  
  
They’re waiting for you. To say something, do something else. They’re being wary, knowing you’re aware of their weakness like this.  
  
You steer so you’re walking along the edge of the sidewalk, through the line of leaves, crunching and kicking them, occasionally hopping if there’s more of a pile than a line. You wait until you can feel them join in, hops no longer half-hearted, then slowly pull back.  
  
They notice (they always seem to notice, why do you even try to be sneaky?) and, without words (although they are snickering), they offer you half of their body. You take it, ‘cause hey, they _did_ offer it.

Then you both try to walk it like a normal human being, you controlling the left and them, the right.  
  
It...doesn’t work out too well, when you can’t feel the other half at all and must rely on one eye. You both nearly stumble multiple times, and you end up looking like Frankenstein’s monster, shambling down the sidewalk, but you’re both laughing, and that’s really all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> OK this totally spawned from that one Tumblr post:
> 
> Young man, there are leaves all around  
> I said young man, eat a leaf off the ground
> 
> Like, I can definitely see Chara voicing their intrusive thoughts, sans filter, to Frisk and Frisk would have to deal with both their and Chara's intrusive thoughts on a regular basis. (Also Chara would totally just tell Frisk memes whenever they could.)


End file.
